Electronic components, such as, for example, electronic circuits and components thereof, semiconductor chips, and/or the like from power electronics devices generate heat under normal operation. The generated heat can be detrimental to the electronic components and/or surrounding components if it is not appropriately dissipated. Certain existing systems and methods may incorporate various cooling apparatuses for cooling the electronic components. However, such systems and methods are inefficient and do not sufficiently cool the electronic components to avoid heat related damage. Moreover, certain systems require additional components that are difficult to integrate and/or consume excessive amounts of energy to function. In addition, certain systems may waste the heat that is generated by the electronic components.
Accordingly, a need exists for cooling systems that provide an efficient means of thoroughly cooling electronic components that is easily integrated with existing cooling systems, does not require extra energy to function, and does not waste the heat that is generated by the electronic components.